Opposites attract
by cicithekitten
Summary: Ourans favorite Host Club is unexpectedly dropped a big surprise. Theyre opposite's were transferred to their world! Love will bloom, lies will be told and drama will ensue! pairs: TamaXharu, MoriXOC, HunniXOC, KyoXOC, HikaXOC, KarXOC, RengeXOC, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

-Haruhi's POV-

I sighed as club ended for the day and as usual I waited for all the ladies to leave before I stood and began to clean.

Tamaki had started some type of meeting but I wasn't listening, I just wanted to finish cleaning this mess so I can go home, cook dinner for dad and do my homework.

He was interrupted when a gust of wind blew and a girl with long black hair fell from the ceiling. She was wearing a simple black summer dress, with black straps and black bows around the knee length skirt and a bigger black bow tied beautifully around her slim waist. She wore black stockings and black ankle-high high heels. She hit the ground…hard and her glasses shattered.

A few moments later, a shriek was heard and a blonde fell, she landed on the raven-haired girl. She wore a beautiful short sun dress with ruffles coming from the waist down to the mid-thigh creating a pretty skirt. The top had a black design from the waist down to the top of the first layer of ruffle where it created another ruffle. The chest like the raven haired girl went to right above her breast with a black ribbon tied in the front. A large white sash wrapped around her slim waist and went into the dress. She wore white stockings and white strappy high heels.

Not even a second later, another scream was heard and twins both red heads landed on a table, both wearing a nice dress, one purple the other royal blue.

Another blonde fell through, though unlike the other blonde and twins she didn't scream. She landed on a chair and was rather short compared to the other blond and was wearing a form fitting pink dress that was simple and had a poufy skirt, she wore white stockings and white high heels.

Another yelp was heard and a boy fell on a table, he was dressed in a hoodie and jeans, he was a brunette.

Then a raven-haired girl fell through and like the small blonde and the other raven-haired girls, she didn't make a sound. She landed on her feet gracefully wincing slightly. She was in a black dress similar to the small blonde, with black stockings and strappy black heels, her hair hung down like the other girls and was extremely long as well.

We were shocked into silence which completely shocked me more since it was rare that Tamaki and the twins were quiet.

The girl walked to the short blonde, her heels were the only sounds made, clicking against the tile, who opened her eyes.

The blonde mouthed something and the girl nodded.

"Is everyone alright." Came the other blonde, who moved her head. She looked at the others and was rather loud no doubt killing the ears of the girl under her.

"Ohh yeah senpai we're just peachy nevermind the fac—." One of the twins started but stopped abruptly flinching in fear.

We could see why, the raven-haired girl under the blonde was emitting a black aurora, I flinched just a little because it reminded me of Kyoya-senpai.

"Sofia Jacobson, if you do not get off me in the next three seconds I will kill you, bury you in unmarked grave while telling everyone you ran away to Mexico, eloping with a poor Mexican and became a whore to pay the rent thus disgracing your family." She said pure malice laced in her voice.

We all flinched except the other raven-haired girl, Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai.

The blonde squeaked and jumped off the girl and looked at us. Whatever recovery I made in composing myself again left me. She looked almost like Tamaki-senpai, she was really pretty with her long hair down and her eyes that were blue with a hint of violet. She raised her eyebrow questionably but stayed quiet.

I looked at the guys and they were just as shocked as I, even Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai had identical looks of shock. I had a feeling that I was never going to recover from the shock.

The twins almost looked like Hikaru and Karou, they were really pretty as well with honey brown eyes and black streaks in their long red hair. The one in the blue dress was helping her sister off the table.

"Shit that hurt." She said.

"Will you two stop complaining." Came a guys voice. "I landed on a table too."

I think I literally died of shock at that moment because the boy looked exactly like me but had black streaks in his hair.

The girl in the blue dress stuck her tongue out at him to which he rolled his eyes. We looked at the small blonde who pounced up to him, her white heels clicking with each step.

"Hatori-chi you shouldn't say things like that, you don't want Raven-san to raise your debt." She said smiling as the boy paled and all but fell back on the table.

The small blonde was exactly like Hunni-senpai personality wise it was scary. She had light blue eyes and her blonde hair was down, with a small pink bunny clip securing her bangs. She too was really pretty. The other raven-haired girl walked to the smaller girl, who grinned up at her. The raven-haired girl had light black eyes and was smiling lightly but once she reached the small girl she smiled. It then connected, they were Hunni-senpai and Mori-senpai cousins closer than any.

A groan was heard and I turned my attention to the girl on the ground. Her eyes flew open and my breath caught, they were the same color as Kyoya-senpai, she was pale and seemed to be in serious pain.

"Owww." She said sitting up gingerly.

"Raven are you okay." The small blonde said.

"Ow yes, I'll be fine but someone find my glasses. I will not be happy if they broke." She said.

"Senpai why do you need them." The boy asked, he was sitting on the table with his legs crossed.

"That was a stupid question Hatori and you know it…I need the glasses to see, without them I'm blind." She said as the tall raven-haired girl helped her off the ground carefully, like she was made of glass that would shatter at any moment.

"Hey! I was curious senpai you know everything about everyone it's only fair to ask questions since no one has the bloody resources to look at peoples background information." He snapped.

"True I suppose I can give you that anyway did someone find them." She said.

I had them in my hand, I picked them up to see if I could fix them but they were beyond repair. I cleared my throat and they all looked at me shocked.

"Uh I have them, they shattered. I wanted to see if I could fix them but they were beyond repair." I said walking up to her and placing them in her hand.

"Damnit…wait you sound like that commoner only girlier." She said.

"Must you keep calling me that." The boy yelled.

She looked at him with a bored expression.

"Yes it's only fair, you call us rich bastard so we call you commoner." She said.

He was speechless and so was I, I could tell he couldn't argue that and I even knew I couldn't fight that battle.

"Damn you." He said and she chuckled.

"Now now Hatori you should know by now that Im already damned." She said chastising lightly and he busted out laughing.

"Yeah I do." He said.

She sighed "But what am I going to do, Im blind without my glasses."

I kinda felt bad for her, a creepy laugh then rang out and they all turned to the door. A pretty blonde girl was standing there.

"Awe why the long faces." She sneered.

"I should have known." The raven-haired girl said, her eyes narrowing.

"Why did you do this." The twin in the purple dress said looking at her with a very nasty look.

"Why? Because I don't like you so what better way than to get rid of the popular students using black magic." She said looking rather proud.

"That's stupid." She said crossing her arms and I bit back a laugh as the girl deflated slightly.

"No its not! God this is why I hate you twins, you go around playing pranks, bitching at everything and get into trouble! Your devils! The guys fall for you and you don't care! You trick them, make them feel stupid then crush them! And they still come back everyone wants to be your friends and you just crush them and push them away! You have this incest thing and it's so disgusting and I hate you because of it!" She said and I frowned slightly.

"That was harsh." I muttered and the raven-haired girl looked at me with an amused look that said 'it only gets better from here.'

She then pointed to the small blonde and the tall raven-haired girls "I hate you both! You two are a disgrace to women because you fight! You act sweet and innocent and then when someone says something and shit hits the fan you both beat whoever crosses your path to the point where they're close to death!"

I bit back a scoff not seeing the point of that at all. The raven-haired girl looked at me with a very amused look, like she was entertained by this. The girl then pointed to the tall blonde and sneered.

"You are so stupid and childish! I hate you, you're loud, obnoxious and rude! You walk all over people! People may think you're popular and a role model but your nothing but a spoiled child that gets everything handed to her on a silver platter! Grow up halfer!"

"That was cruel." I muttered and shared a small smile with the raven-haired girl as we both looked both amused and unimpressed by this girl. Said girl then looked at the boy.

"You." She said with a very cruel hiss "I hate you, you should have never stepped into our school commoner! You act like a lost puppy and it's disgusting."

I resisted the urge to tell her off and from the looks of it the raven-haired girl was close to telling her off as well. She was less than amused by this girl. Then she looked at both of us, her top lip curling in a snarl.

"And you Shadow Queen, I hate you most of all. You are a stuck up bitch that makes all of us feel stupid and makes everyone fear you. You know everything on us. You're a cold hearted, stuck up bitch who needs to learn that not everything is going to go your way! So have fun in this world cause here your nobodies also I would be careful not to run into your opposites, that could be bad." She said cackling.

I looked at the raven-haired girl who finally snapped.

"OKAY hold up whore." She said as she held her hand up and spreading her fingers wide.

She put one finger down "1. The twins are naturally born trouble makers we can't change that trust me I've tried."

Another finger was placed down "2. The cousins come from a fighting family and it's their choice to be like said family not yours, get over it."

Another finger was placed down as I watched her in awe "3. The commoner is smart and has every right to go to our school because he's fought, proven and earned that right so shut the fuck up."

Another finger was placed down "4. Shes a fucking half-breed not a halfer! Get it right! Shes never going to grow up so don't hold your fucking breath, you'll die before that happens."

The last finger was placed down as I started at her "5. It's not my fault you lack what we call a brain, maybe you should try harder in your studies and I don't give a flying fuck in a gertal about what you think of me, I can make you disappear so hate me I will still sleep at night you stupid hoe so get your facts straight before assuming shit because it's annoying as hell, now get off your high horse and grow the fuck up before you start assuming the wrong shit child." She spat and I bit back my laughter.

She sneered "Who the fuck cares I don't have to deal with you again. I would say have a nice life but that would be a lie."

And with that she disappeared. The twins 'humped', the blonde crossed her arms, the small blonde was frowning her hair shielding her eyes, the tall girl crossed her arms displeasure and anger showed in her frown, the boy was fuming and the raven-haired girl was so pissed that malice was rolling off her in waves.

"Man! Moms gonna murder us! We were in the middle of a fashion show when we fell through the floor!" The twins said in unison.

"Dads gonna worry, I was cooking dinner…" The boy trailed off looking at the table.

"Momma and Auntie are gonna worry that were not back from the bathroom…" The small blonde said somberly and her cousin nodded in agreement, sadness showed in her eyes.

"Dads gonna worry that I'm not back yet." The blonde said.

"Fathers probably pissed and he's going to lose his temper…damned whore making my life hell." The raven-haired girl said. I noticed her hand went to her side and stomach, I don't think she noticed though.

"Hey it just occurred to me that we haven't introduced ourselves, my names Haruhi Fujioka." I said smiling "Im the natural type in the host club."

I pointed to Hikaru and Karou who hung off each other "They are Hikaru and Karou Hittachin and they are the mischievous type."

I then pointed to Hunni-senpai and Mori-senpai "The small blonde is Minzkuni Hunninozuka he's the Lolita type and the guy next to him is his cousin Takashi Morinozuka the strong silent type, you can call Minzkuni Hunni and Takashi Mori."

I then pointed to Tamaki-senpai "That's Tamaki Souh, he's the princely type and the president of the host club."

I then pointed to Kyoya-senpai who looked at me in amusement "That's Kyoya Otori, he's the cool type and vise president of the host club."

The raven-haired girl smiled at me which I returned "Pleasure My names Raven White. The twins are Marie and Melissa Smith. The small blonde is Lillian Jackson or Lilly and the girl next to her is Sarah Adams. The lone male of I'm sorry to say this group is Hatori Fuji and the half-breed is Sofia Jacobson."

I nodded "It's very nice to meet you, let's see you'll need a place to stay, clothes, and school, hmm….well today's Friday and it's the weekend so let's do this; twins stay with twins, Lilly and Sarah can stay with Hunni-senpai and Mori-senpai, Sofia you can stay with Tamaki-senpai, Hatori you can stay with me and Raven you can stay with Kyoya-senpai. In the meantime, Kyoya-senpai can try to enroll you in school here with scholarships and the like, but I have no idea on what to do for clothes."

"Why would you help us, we look like you." Marie said adjusting the dress on Melissa who was fuming because it came undone.

I blinked "Because you're in need why wouldn't we help, plus Hatori and I could pull off twins, you lived in England so dad didn't know about you so I could type up a little letter from mom explaining it."

"That could work, we don't really look like the guys except for personality, and the only person that actually looks like that person is Hatori and Haruhi." Raven said.

"Alright then we could make the clothes, Marie and Melissa could help." Hikaru and Karou said in unison.

"Yeah because we design all of our clothes so we know what you like and the sizes." Marie said and Melissa smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Alright I don't care so it's settled." Raven said and the rest nodded.

"Alright, Haruhi here's the letter I gave to Kyoya to type up since were technically the same person I can safely assume that dads a tyranny and acts like Tamaki and Sofia and mom was a lawyer who helped all and loved us dearly, so I put it into her words that would be believable." Hatori said handing me the freshly printed papers.

I took the two sheets and sighed as I started reading.

'_Dear Roji,_

_I decided I would tell you this since I didn't have the heart to tell you in person. By now I have already passed on and Haruhi has grown into a beautiful young woman, oh how I wish I was there to see. So here it is. We had twins, a little boy I named Hatori. I was scared and didn't feel I could tell you, so I lied to you about the appointments. Once both Hatori and Haruhi were born I told the nurses and doctors to tell you only about Haruhi, they agreed reluctantly. Hatori was the first born then Haruhi. I put Hatori up for adoption and a family found him and fell in love with him and so he went to live in England with his new family. Looking back on it I realized I made a terrible mistake and now I'm paying for it. One day I hope he will come home and you can truly be a family that should have been. Please tell Haruhi I love her and I am so sorry and if Hatori comes home tell him I love him as well. I am sick and I'm not getting better so I decided to write all of this to you since I do not know when I'll see you next. By writing this to you, I feel that I have atoned for my sins and can finally be at peace. Don't worry about Haruhi, Im sure she'll be fine, shes strong, dote on her and Hatori if he comes home. Tell her that Im going to do my best and mommy loves her and her brother. I am so sorry Roji, tell Hatori Im sorry and I wish I could have met him. I love you Roji thank you for staying with me through sickness and in health. Mommy loves you Hatori and Haruhi and I'll always be watching._

_-Kotoko'_

I wiped a tear from my eye and saw the date "You got it spot on, she died the next day. I can say I found it in the shrine behind moms picture and I was curious so I read it, I then asked Kyoya to look into it and keep it a secret."

He nodded.

"Aright hontonchos its 5:30 let's get this show on the road shall we." Marie said and with that we parted ways.

Cici: soooooo did you like it! Huh huh! Anyway please review, no flames, I do not own OHSHC but I do own Sofia, Melissa, Marie, Lilly, Sarah, Hatori and Raven as well as nekozawas lookalike who will be introduced later in the story and my own ideas!

Pairings are:

KyoyaXRaven

TamakiXHaruhi

HikaruXMarie

KarouXMelissa

HunniXLilly

MoriXSarah

RengeXHatori


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

After parting ways from the group, Tamaki and Sofia made their way to the Souh second estate.

"My Father is home, so I'm sure you'll make a good impression." He said in a comforting manner noticing her nervousness.

"I hope." She said meekly as they arrived minutes later and the door opened Tamaki got out first giving his hand to Sofia which she took with a small smile. They walked up the front steps of the grand estate, which looked more liked her mansion back home. The double doors were opened by two maids and his father came down the stairs glomping him. Sofia felt the familiar sting of tears come but held them back noticing that Tamaki's father had the same personality as her own father.

"Ah son welcome home." He said once he released Tamaki and looked at Sofia with curious eyes "And who is this lovely lady."

Sofia curtsied a small smile graced her features.

"Good evening Mr. Souh, my names Sofia Jacobson. I was with my friends at Ouran, my friend meeting his twin sister for the first time as they were separated and my friend was put up for adoption and we all came to Japan to start over." She said in fluent English, wiping a tear from her eye.

'_I can't lie worth a damn, I hope you can forgive me.' _She thought as she looked at Tamaki, who smiled reassuringly.

"I am so sorry, may I ask what happened to your family." He said a look of grief was in his eyes as he looked at the blonde girl who had much resembled his darling wife who was ill and still in France.

"I was raised in a small town an hour away from London and had to go into the city for everything. Mother gave me a list of things from the market that she needed and with that I kissed my mother, father, older sister and her daughters and son goodbye and I left to go shopping for dinner walking since we had no vehicle. When I came back the door was open, I didn't think much on it since Mother always kept it opened during the afternoon to cool the house so I walked in and the groceries fell from my hands as I saw the heads of my beloved Mother, Father, my sister Annie, her daughter Alley, son Charlie and one month old infant Kyla hanging on the walls faces filled with terror, their bodies sat in the family room, in a normal family fashion, father reading a book, mother sewing, Annie writing something, Alley and Charlie playing with toys and Kyla laying in the bassinet. It was horrid and I was scared so I called my friends and we all met up, finding it was the same way as mine...But one of our friends wasn't with us so we went to her house, just to find her family the same way as all of us and her in the shed barely breathing...While we stayed in the hospital recovering Hatori told us he was adopted and suggested we go to Japan since we all dreamed of seeing it. A few weeks later Hatori got a call from his sister and we arranged to meet at Ouran so we tagged along to start over and here we are." She finished wiping tears that fell.

'_Sorry Mr. Souh please do forgive me.'_ She thought wiping more tears.

"I am very sorry for your loss Sofia." He said "You can stay here and I will give you and your friends schooling and pay for your tuitions personally."

Sofia looked up at him at the same time as Tamaki shock evident on both faces.

"T-t-thank you Mr. Souh." She stuttered still in shock.

"Call me dad, Im adopting you." He said smiling as she held back her tears. He wouldn't admit it but his mother would have to get over it he refused to let this young girl who has seen so much stay out in the cruel world, as he was sure his mother would throw her back out when she got the chance but regardless he would not allow that to happen and he would tell her such.

"But…Mr. Souh my family kept me a secret, I have no birth certificate or any legal stuff you could get into trouble." She said which caused him to glomp her.

"AWEE LOOK HOW SWEET MY DAUGHTERS WORRYING FOR HER DADDYS SAKE! DON'T YOU WORRY SWEETIE DADDY DOESN'T NEED ANY SORT OF LEGAL DOCUMENTS TO ADOPT YOU!" He squealed as he hugged her tightly, he then let go abruptly turning to Tamaki who hadn't recovered from the unexpected turn of events.

"Show your sister to her room close to yours! Tomorrow we'll decorate it alright princess!" he said.

"Yes father." He said as he grabbed Sofia's hand and they started up the stairs.

"Yes father." She said politely letting Tamaki lead her.

"Dinners in one hour kids!" He yelled up at them.

"Yes father." They replied in unison.

They got to the room after five minutes and Tamaki opened it, both stepping inside. The room was a pretty white with a bed against the wall with a Victorian fashion; the curtains that went around the Victorian style king sized 4 post bed were pure white that matched the curtains on the window and the wall paper and carpet on the floor. It also matched the window bench and the throw pillows as well as the bedding.

"I didn't expect that." Sofia said staring in awe of her new room.

"Neither did I, do you like the room I figured since your supposedly from England you would want a room you were more comfortable with." Tamaki said as they both sat on the window bench.

"I love it thank you Tamaki." Sofia said and pulled out her phone and sent a mass text telling the story so they were on the same page, and was surprised when it worked.

They sighed and looked at each other and began laughing.

"Well isn't this ironic two different people two different minds with the same personality who is now siblings." She said and he nodded. "I texted them the same story I told and that I was being adopted and paying for our tuition to Ouran."

Tamaki then grinned "Well I have a sister to dote on so I'm your big brother."

She returned the grin. "And were gonna be in the same classes."

His grin grew "I know but that means I can dote on you there and in club."

She smiled "The host club, I don't mind and I'm sure the others won't either."

"Yeah." He said and they fell into a peaceful silence.

Not long after a knock was heard and Sofia got up and opened the door to see a maid.

"Young Master, Young Mistress Dinner is served." She said curtsying and taking her leave after they both nodded.

"We'll all meet up for lunch tomorrow." Tamaki said and Sofia nodded in agreement.

They both sat down and had a very eventful dinner, Sofia's guilt washed away with the sight of her new family.

Cici: THE END! Please review! No flames please. I do not own OHSHC but I do own my ocs and ideas! And I apologize if the next few chapters are small.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

After parting ways from the group Hikaru, Karou, Marie and Melissa made their way to the Hittachin brother's mansion. Melissa was being pestered by Hikaru and Karou while doing some sketches to pass the time, as Marie put her input in on the designs when her cell phone went off. Marie picked it up tapping the screen and saw it was from Sofia. Melissa looked up at her older sister in confusion and nudged her to read it. Marie opened the text and read it aloud.

"Hey the story we're going by is our family was murdered, we lived in a small town a hour away from London. We came back to their heads cut off and called and met finding it was the same thing with all of our families, we found Raven barely alive, Hatori told us that he was adopted and suggested we go to Japan because we always dreamed of going, a few weeks later Hatori got a call from his sister and we arranged to meet at Ouran. State whatever reason you want but make it believable! Also Im being adopted by the Souh's and Mr. Souh is paying for our schooling were gonna meet up for lunch tomorrow. Enjoy!" She finished with a raised eyebrow.

"Ravens gonna beat her ass." Melissa said voicing her sister's thoughts.

"Oh yeah, big time." Marie said and looked at the twins "We'll tell you when we get the okay from Raven." She said as they nodded.

Melissa then gave the sketch pad full of designs that they would want and need to Karou who looked at it.

"These are amazing." Hikaru said voicing his brother's thoughts as he looked over Karou's shoulder.

"No shit dipshit we may be two separate people but we have the same personality it's only natural." Marie said.

"Well they are really nice I really like it, did you both work on it." Karou asked looking at the she-devils. Marie raised her eyebrow as Melissa smiled.

"If by are those finished products then no those are rough drafts." Melissa said.

"No way they look like final products!" Hikaru said.

"She hasn't put it in ink or put color in it." Marie said as the he-devils nodded.

"Okay we're pulling up now." Karou said as he handed the sketch pad to Melissa who then put the sketch pad away.

Once the limo stopped both Hikaru and Karou opened the doors and gave Marie and Melissa their hands. Marie took Hikaru's as Melissa took Karou's helping them both out. They then walked up the marble steps and through the doors as a tall woman with red hair pulled up in a tight bun came in.

'_She may not look like mom but her personality is the same.'_ Marie thought as she and Melissa looked at the floor.

"Hikaru, Karou what took you so long and who are these young ladies." She said.

"Sorry mom but our friend Haruhi met her twin brother for the first time and he brought his friends from England who wanted to start over, so we decided that we were gonna let them stay with us." Karou said.

"Oh well they must be poor then." She said "What are you good at."

"Fashion." They spoke in fluent English surprising her since she thought they wouldn't be able to understand her "We design our friend's clothes as well as our own."

Karou then took the sketchbook out and handed it to her and she looked through it her face lighting up.

"I love these! Are they finished products?" she said.

"No those are rough drafts; they need to put in ink and color before they are finished." They switched from fluent English to fluent Japanese again shocking her.

"Well may I ask what made you start over?" She asked as they sat in the parlor over a cup of tea.

A tear slid down Maries face as she looked down, Melissa started to sob.

"Melissa and I lived in a small town an hour away from London. My sister and I went to dinner with some old friends who were being forced to move and we all drove to London because that's where everything was. We kissed Mother goodbye as she was cooking dinner as well as James who was working on homework and father who was watching TV..A couple hours later we came home and found our front door slightly open, with caution we went inside to find our home covered in blood. Mother's body was sitting in the rocking chair sewing, Father's body sitting in his chair still in front of the TV and James body was sitting at our mothers feet playing with the strings…their heads were on the wall hanging there with identical expressions of terror. We called our friends and met them finding that their families were just like ours...But we realized that one of our friends wasn't with us so we went to her house, her family just like ours we didn't bother to search the house instead we rushed to the shed because her father would push her down the stairs after every beating. She was there but barely breathing. Our family homeschooled us we weren't allowed to leave much and sneaking out came with a heavy punishment when we came home. While we were recovering in the hospital our friend Hatori said he was adopted and suggested we go to Japan since we all have dreamed of coming and then a few weeks later he got a call from his sister and here we are. Our other friend Sofia is being adopted by Mr. Souh who is kindly paying for our schooling." Marie said in a quiet voice.

"I am so so sorry dears, please make yourselves at home." She said.

'_Forgive us Mrs. Hittachin please.' _ Marie thought still crying.

"Don't be Raven had it worse." Marie said looking at her sister.

"That's the girl in the shed…"Melissa said with a shaky voice as Hikaru and Karou silently comforted them.

"Well Hikaru and Karou can show you to your rooms that will be close to theirs." She said placing her tea cup down.

"Thank you." They muttered in French.

They walked up the stairs silently and to the rooms.

"We share a room, so we only need one." Melissa said.

They all stopped in front of a room and Hikaru opened the door and stepped inside closing the door. The room was a light purple Victorian room with a king size four post bed the light purple matching the bedding, curtains, carpet, throw pillows and the window bench.

"That was amazing." Karou said.

"It was hard." Marie said as they all sat on the bench.

"Why were you guys crying?" Hikaru said.

"It was hard lying like that to her face. Mother taught us to never to lie…and we missed Mother." Marie said and Melissa nodded.

"Oh I see." He said as Karou nodded.

"To let you know our room is right next door and to the left is the bathroom." Karou said and they nodded staying quiet.

"You guys shocked mom speaking three different types of languages." Hikaru said.

Marie chuckled "Raven can speak a lot more than us, French, Japanese, German, Russian, Italian, English, Indian, Korean, Chinese, Arabic, Latin, Pig Latin, Spanish, Egyptian, Greek all fluently as well as read and write in said languages."

"Wow…" They said in unison.

"She can also read, write and speak every other language out there." Marie said as Melissa nodded.

"That is so cool." They said in unison and they nodded in agreement.

A knock was then heard at the door and Melissa opened it.

"Dinner is served Masters and Mistresses." They said in monotone unison and they nodded.

They sat down to a pleasant dinner in which after began working on the clothes they would need with the help of Hikaru and Karou.

Cici: mofasa! Anyway please review no flames! I own nothing except my ideas and ocs!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

After parting from Ouran Lilly, Sarah, Hunni, and Mori began their trip back to Hunni and Mori's mansion. The girls learned that Hunni and Mori were much like themselves when it came to family. While they were chatting Lilly's phone went off and said girl tapped the screen seeing it was from Sofia and puzzled she opened it. Sarah nudged her abit.

"Lillian." Sarah said her voice light causing the girl to look up confused.

"Sofia sent me a text I'm gonna read it." She said and Sarah nodded.

"Hey the story we're going by is our family was murdered, we lived in a small town an hour away from London. We came back to their heads cut off and called and met finding it was the same thing with all of our families, we found Raven barely alive, Hatori told us that he was adopted and suggested we go to Japan because we always dreamed of going, a few weeks later Hatori got a call from his sister and we arranged to meet at Ouran. State whatever reason you want but make it believable! Also Im being adopted by the Souh's and Mr. Souh is paying for our schooling were gonna meet up for lunch tomorrow. Enjoy!" She finished

"Raven is gonna beat her ass." Sarah said shocking Lilly because it was really rare to hear her cousin swear but she couldn't help but agree.

"Why?" Hunni asked.

The girls shared a look and shrugged seeing as they were going to find out anyway.

"Raven's father was a very abusive man, he beat and raped her. Her three older brothers were trying to take her away but when she was 12 the rape began and her father soon made her brothers rape her as well. One day she spoke out against him shouted at him in over 14 languages, he got angry and hit her. She fell and hit her head kept beating her in front of her brothers then yanked her by her hair across the yard and threw her down the stairs of the shed and locked it and put a pad lock on the door and left her to die. When we found her she was barely with us. We may be rich but she had it way worse." Sarah said lightly her voice filled with sadness and Lilly wiped a tear from her eye.

"She hates when we bring it up so shes not gonna be happy because she didn't want anybody to know. Her oldest brother was a doctor, the second a police officer and the third was a lawyer. They were always guilty and her father always threatened her life so they had no choice. They loved their little sister dearly ever since they met her when she was born and she never hated them because they wanted to give her a life she deserved but also because they went to great lengths to keep her from the beatings. After their dad finished they had to and each time she talked them out of killing themselves." Lilly said her voice breaking.

They nodded in understanding.

"It must have been really hard." Hunni said eyeing Lilly worriedly.

"It was, we couldn't help her we watched her suffer. She had to sneak out to see us, as her father never let her leave her house and when she did he left her near death." Sarah said.

"Hm, Im sorry to hear that." Mori said looking at Sarah as Lilly nodded and the limo stopped.

"We're here!" Hunni said and he and Mori opened the doors extending their hands to Lilly and Sarah who took them with small smiles and stepped out to see a Japanese mansion like they grew up in with the cherry blossoms in bloom. They walked inside and a medium sized blonde woman and a tall raven-haired woman came in both wearing kimonos.

"Minzkuni, Takashi your home rather late, who are these ladies." The blonde said.

"Mother these are our newest friends. They came from England looking to start over. Our friend Haruhi met her twin brother for the first time and he brought his friends." Hunni said smiling.

"What are your names." The raven-haired woman said.

"I am Sarah Adams and this young lady is my cousin Lillian Jackson." Sarah said bowing with Lilly which surprised the two ladies.

"But you can call me Lilly!" Lilly said happily as they rose.

"We too come from a fighting family as we were never allowed to leave to go anywhere, we often snuck out to see our friends and when we came back we had to take a beating from our fathers without fighting back." Sarah said taking Lilly's shoulder and smiling down at her to which she returned.

"What made you want to start over." The blonde asked.

"Well we were raised in a small town an hour outside of London, we snuck out and went to the city since everything was there. When we came home we saw our front door was opened a little so we prepared to fight as we were taught to all our lives. We entered and saw our parents and younger siblings dead with their heads hanging on the wall…one of our friends named Sofia called us and we all met up but one of our friends Raven wasn't there so we went to her house. We found her family like ours and our other friends and her barely alive in the shed. Ravens father was a very abusive man who loved to rape her. He even made her three older brothers rape her too and she often talked them out of killing themselves. They loved their baby sister ever since they saw her laying wrapped up in a pink blanket in a incubator and they were determined to take her away from that horrid life. We found out while we were recovering in the hospital that she spoke out against him, she wasn't suppose to have a education and yet she screamed at him in over 14 languages and he got angry and beat her then yanked her by her hair to the shed where he threw her down the stairs put a pad lock on it and left her to die. After I pulled some favors with a few friends who were surgeons they saved her, didn't charge and burned the charts along with any data in the data base. Hatori said he was adopted and suggested we go to Japan since we've always dreamed of going and a few weeks later Hatori got a call from his twin sister Haruhi and here we are. Our other friend Sofia is being adopted by Mr. Souh and he is kindly paying for our schooling at Ouran." Sarah said her voice light but filled with sorrow.

"Oh you poor dears…please stay here, do you still train." The blonde woman asked.

"We do, our family may be gone but we still train and continue to do so because that's what's excepted of us." Lilly said and Sarah nodded.

"Good you will both train with Minzkuni and Takashi is that okay?" the taller woman asked.

"We would like that." Sarah said smiling lightly as Lilly nodded and looked down.

"Lillian." Sarah said causing said girl to look up sadly.

"Im just wondering how our friends are doing that's all." She said.

She nodded "I suppose they're doing okay…adjusting to being able to go outside, school and having friends freely without having to fear a beating and locked away."

Lilly nodded in agreement.

"Minzkuni, Takashi please escort Lilly and Sarah to their rooms." The tall woman said and left with the blonde woman and with that the small group left down the hall and stopped in front of a paper door which Mori opened.

"Lilly this is your room! Sarah's is right next door and Takashi and My rooms are right across the way!" Hunni said and they nodded as a bell rang signaling dinner which was a pleasant affair in which they met Chikachan and Sashitori and Hunni and Mori's fathers.

Cici: I am so so sorry if I misspelled the younger brothers names! Please review no flames! Anddddd I own nothing but my ocs and ideas~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Haruhi and Hatori were talking pleasantly while waiting for their father to come home. Hatori got a text and saw it was from Sofia and opened it instantly and read the message aloud.

"Hey the story we're going by is our family was murdered, we lived in a small town a hour away from London. We came back to their heads cut off and called and met finding it was the same thing with all of our families, we found Raven barely alive, Hatori told us that he was adopted and suggested we go to Japan because we always dreamed of going, a few weeks later Hatori got a call from his sister and we arranged to meet at Ouran. State whatever reason you want but make it believable! Also Im being adopted by the Souh's and Mr. Souh is paying for our schooling were gonna meet up for lunch tomorrow. Enjoy!" He finished and paled.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked seeing her 'twin' pale.

"Ravens gonna beat her ass." He said looking at her.

"Why." She said curious.

"Raven's father was a very abusive man, he beat and raped her. Her three older brothers were trying to take her away but when she was 12 the rape began and her father soon made her brothers rape her as well. One day she spoke out against him shouted at him in over 14 languages, he got angry and hit her. She fell and hit her head kept beating her in front of her brothers then yanked her by her hair across the yard and threw her down the stairs of the shed and locked it and put a pad lock on the door and left her to die. When we found her she was barely with us. She hates when we bring it up so shes not gonna be happy because she didn't want anybody to know. Her oldest brother was a doctor, the second a police officer and the third was a lawyer. They were always guilty and her father always threatened her life so they had no choice. They loved their little sister dearly ever since they met her when she was born and she never hated them because they wanted to give her a life she deserved but also because they went to great lengths to keep her from the beatings. After their dad finished they had to and each time she talked them out of killing themselves." He said and she nodded.

"Sounds rough." She said and he nodded in agreement.

The door then opened and their dad walked in who blinked at the sight of two Haruhi's.

"What's going on?" He said as Haruhi came up and pulled him to the table.

"We need to have a meeting dad. This is Hatori my older twin brother. I found a letter from mom in the shrine while I was cleaning and asked Kyoya to help me find him and well here he is!" she said as he looked awkwardly toward his dad.

"Hiya dad…I'm home…" he said as Haruhi passed the letter to him and he read it silently. Then looked up at him and back down at the letter in disbelief.

"Well….Welcome home I'm glad your back." He said "Why did you come back son."

Hatori looked down "I was living in a small town an hour outside of London and went to dinner with a friend…mother and father loved to send me to London to be active and I kissed them good bye thinking I was going to see them for dinner and left. I came back and found that the sitting room was covered in blood mother was sitting in her rocking chair with a cup of tea next to her and a book and father was sitting in his chair his pipe in one hand and news paper in the other…the fire was going but their heads were hanging on the wall above the fire place…I ran out called my friends and met up with them finding their families were killed in the same way but our friend Raven wasn't there so we ran to her house opened her front door found her family like ours but didn't bother to search the house as we ran to the back yard and threw open the shed door having found the pad lock in the grass and she was barely alive. We found out later that she spoke out to him because she wasn't suppose to have an education and yet she screamed at him in 14 languages and he beat her and threw her in the shed and left her to die. I then told them that I was adopted and we could go to Japan since we have dreamed of going and a couple weeks ago I got a call from Haruhi and we met just this afternoon."

Ranka glomped him "AWE HATORI MY SONNNN YOUR HOME NOW!"

He chuckled "Yes dad I'm home and Mr. Souh is paying for my friends and I's education at Ouran because my friend Sofia is getting adopted."

"Well we can talk more since dinners done." Haruhi said as she set the food down and they ate in pleasant talk.

Cici: SOOO SMALLLLLL! Anywho review, no flame, I own nothing but my ideas and ocs!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

After leaving Ouran Raven and Kyoya started their rather quiet trip back to Otori Manor. They chatted learning more about themselves along with their family and how they met their 'friends' as annoying as they are, they also found they have more in common than they thought. It was then that Ravens phone went of causing her to tap the screen on her phone and seeing a text message from Sofia caused her to groan much to Kyoya's amusement. She opened it and read it aloud.

"Hey the story we're going by is our family was murdered, we lived in a small town a hour away from London. We came back to their heads cut off and called and met finding it was the same thing with all of our families, we found Raven barely alive, Hatori told us that he was adopted and suggested we go to Japan because we always dreamed of going, a few weeks later Hatori got a call from his sister and we arranged to meet at Ouran. State whatever reason you want but make it believable! Also Im being adopted by the Souh's and Mr. Souh is paying for our schooling were gonna meet up for lunch tomorrow. Enjoy!" She finished as a very dark aura emitted from her.

"What's wrong." Kyoya asked unaffected.

"Im going to beat her fucking ass that's what's wrong." She said locking the screen on her phone.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No…not yet at least, I want to trust you before I open up." She told him looking out the window.

"Understandable." He said as they pulled up and the driver opened the door and Kyoya stepped out giving his hand to Raven which she took with a small smile and walked inside the mansion. They were blind sighted by a tall woman who hugged Kyoya squealing.

"AWE KYOYAA SHES SOOO CUTEEEE!" She said before letting go as Raven chuckled.

"Yes, I'm well aware Fumyi where's father." Kyoya said slightly irritated.

"His office." She said and he grabbed her hand leading her up the stairs and to his father's study and knocked on the door waiting for a reply. When it was safe to enter, they stepped inside to see an older man sitting behind a desk looking very strict at them. Raven looked at the man and suppressed a scowl.

'_He may not look like father but he certainly acts like him.' _ She thought as the man stood.

"Kyoya, whose this." He stated and Raven bowed.

"Good evening Mr. Otori, My names Raven White. I came with my friends when our friend met his twin sister earlier this afternoon at Ouran Academy." She said very formal to him as he offered a place to sit at his desk to which she took hesitantly.

"It's nice to meet you Raven, why did you and your friends tag along to Japan shouldn't you be with your family." He asked very curious about the girl in front of him.

She kept eye contact with him as she spoke "Your quite right sir and I would be there if it wasn't for tragic events that took place some weeks earlier. My friends and I lived in a small town an hour from England. I lived with my father and three brothers and it was a hellish life with my father but with my brothers it was more bearable. That night my father caught me reading and got furious, told me I was ungrateful for reading when he told me I was never to have a education. I grew furious because I refused to let him take away my right as he had done since I was born and shouted at him in 14 languages. Safe to say it angered him further and he hit me. I was no stranger to this and felt him keep hitting me even after I fell and hit my head harshly on the counter, I then felt him yank my hair and knew he was taking me out to the shed, where he threw me down the steps and left me to die. It was then I knew I crossed the line and I closed my eyes tiredly when I knew I shouldn't. It was some time before I heard the creaking of the shed door open that I forced my eyes opened abit thinking it was my eldest brother coming to tend to my wounds, however I saw a pair of bloody boots stop in front of me and an heavy axe drop blood soaked it. I looked up bleary at him and heard a chuckle then he just picked the axe up and left, it was some time before I woke again and I found I was in the hospital. I found out that all of my friends as well as my own family was murdered that night and Hatori told us he was adopted and that we could go to Japan since we all dreamed of going and some weeks later he got a call from his sister and we met up at Ouran as soon as I was able to leave the hospital."

It was silent for a short while before he spoke up again.

"You do not have a place to go?" He asked.

"No I do not Kyoya and his friends were happy to offer a place for us to stay, Mr. Souh is adopting Sofia and he has kindly told us we will be attending Ouran with your son and his friends." She said.

"Very well Miss. White you may stay here for as long as you want. Kyoya will show you to a room." He said and dismissed them.

They walked quietly for sometime before they came to a door to which opened to show a dark grey room with a sitting area and a loft that kept the bed. They sat on the couch quietly.

"Im glad you can stay Raven." Kyoya said breaking the tension.

"Me as well, it wasn't easy." She said and he chuckled.

"This is your room my room is right across the hall, we'll get you situated and what not before going to dinner." He said and she nodded.

It was some time before both went down to dinner with Fumyi who kept gushing about how cute Raven was much to their amusement.

Cici: DONE~~ anyway please review no flames and I own nothing but my oc's and Ideas!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

-Ravens Pov-

Dinner the night before was a pleasant affair and Fumyi reminded me of Adam so much that I almost cried. It was just Kyoya, Fumyi and I as Mr. Otori didn't grace us with his presence and I guess that was pretty normal since both Fumyi and Kyoya were unaffected by this.

I woke this morning to Sofia jumping on my bed which set me in a horrid mood since I'm not a morning person and found to my amusement that Tamaki did the same thing to Kyoya. We both kicked them out of our rooms and dressed for the day with the bags of clothing the twins made and left on my couch which to my amazement was there in the first place.

"They never cease to amaze me." I mumbled pulling out a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a long black sleeved sweater, I noticed that the bruises weren't going to heal as quickly as I wanted and the stitches in my side was healing rather slowly. I cleaned the wounds as best I could and heard Sarah come in who happily helped me get bandaged again.

"Do you need help dressing?" She asked her voice light as she looked at my head.

"If you wouldn't mind." I told her and she smiled.

I then noticed that she wore a pretty blue top with black skinny jeans and flats. She wore her hair in a braid, it suited her and I liked it. She went over to the bags and opened them as I sat on the couch; she pulled out the many clothes consisting of tops, T-shirts, shorts, skinny jeans, skirts and dresses with small coats. They were all black as she moved to the boxes which held hair pieces, gloves, stockings and shoes, mainly heels since I prefer to wear them. She pulled out a pair of ankle-high high heel boots and black socks and helped me dress being careful of the stitches. After I brushed my hair leaving it down and noticed that there was a black velvet case and a small note. Sarah opened the letter and read it to me.

'_Raven,_

_I am very sorry about your glasses and since we are technically the same person my spare glasses will have to do until we get you a new pair. I know you'll treat them well Shadow Queen since our glasses are our only way to see and if Sofia is the same as Tamaki we'll get you quite a few pairs since she will break them as well as Tamaki. Sleep well._

_Kyoya'_

She handed me the glasses which I put on really happy that I could finally see again and we both chuckled as we left my room and met everyone else in the foyer. Sofia wore a white and pink dress that went to her knees with white dress shoes; her hair was in a high ponytail. She was busy annoying everyone else who hadn't seemed to realize I was there.

Marie and Melissa wore matching outfits consisting of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and black converse, they wore their hair down as they stood next to Hikaru and Karou who also wore matching outfits of jeans, t-shirts, and sandals but different colors wearing the same bored expression as each other while Sofia ranted.

Haruhi and Hatori were less than amused as Sofia ranted. Haruhi wore a white and pink dress with white leggings and shoes. Hatori wore a green t-shirt and black jeans with his sneakers. Both had their arms crossed with identical annoyed looks, I had to suppress a laugh because they really did look like twins.

Lilly and Hunni were both watching the scene with innocent expressions both carrying a stuffed animal. Lilly wore a light pink dress with pink dress shoes, her hair wore down and clutching a white bunny. Hunni wore a white shirt with jeans and white sneakers clutching a pink bunny.

Takashi and Sarah stood near Lilly and Hunni with unaffected looks. Takashi wore a black shirt and tan jeans with sandals. They both were silent as they watched with Lilly and Hunni.

Tamaki stood next to Sofia both now ranting. He wore a blue shirt and black jeans with black sandals. They both were ungodly loud.

I spotted Kyoya who stood next to Sarah with a less than amused look and stood next to him, he seemed to brighten a little upon seeing me and we both shared a look that said they were going to die. I got tired of their ranting and snapped.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! IT'S TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING! I SWEAR IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS I WILL MURDER YOU AND BURY YOU IN KYOYAS BACK YARD." I snapped black coming from me causing them to shut up and almost everyone to flinch. "And Sofia you're on my shit list."

Said girl cowered in fear behind Tamaki, who was pale.

"Were gonna go for lunch and talk things over, what does everyone want?" Tamaki said having found some courage to speak.

We shrugged and he deflated.

"We could pick up something small and eat in the park." I said and immediately regretted for Tamaki picked me up spinning me while hugging me. Sarah saw this and grabbed me before my stitches popped open again and proceeded to beat Tamaki's ass which I would have found amusing if I wasn't already in pain. I stayed near Kyoya as I winced which he saw but didn't say anything on.

Sometime later we sat in the park with a variety of food. Haruhi and Hatori ate sushi, Marie, Melissa, Hikaru and Karou ate Ham and Cheese sandwiches, Sarah ate a fruit salad which she shared with Takashi, Hunni and Lilly shared a chocolate cake with strawberries, Tamaki ate ramen while Sofia ate a turkey sandwich both sulking because they were yelled at by both Kyoya and I, and Kyoya and I shared a Chinese plate of chow mien, Sweet and sour chicken and spicy orange chicken.

"So Sofia does tell us everything that happened last night." I said black coming from me dangerously. I could see almost everyone flinch and she opened her mouth and closed it obviously choosing her words carefully since one wrong word would lead to her death.

"W-w-well Raven after I told him the story he seemed more than willing to help, and he said he was going to adopt me and pay for all of us to go to school." She said meekly and my eyes narrowed.

"And you told him about my Father." I hissed which she took cover behind Tamaki.

"IM SO SORRY RAVEN PLEASE DOESN'T KILL ME!" She sobbed.

I went to open my mouth to tell her if she didn't want to die than she shouldn't have said a word about my personal business but I looked at Kyoya who had put his hand on my shoulder. He leaned in to my ear.

"You have every right to be angry at her but because of this you and your friends are attending Ouran and will most likely be placed in the same classes as us. Do remember Shadow Queen that we are in public and is attracting attention." He whispered motioning to the many people who have stopped what they were doing and were staring.

"Fine Shadow King." I muttered and glared at her making her flinch "I'll deal with you later."

We continued to eat for some time Hikaru , Karou, Marie and Melissa being the devil twins and causing Tamaki and Sofia to freak out like always which was more amusing since Kyoya and I were busy talking about school which we were to attend the following Monday. Sofia then wigged out and said that we had no undergarments and needed to buy them…she had a good point and so all of our dumbasses were drug to the mall where the boys except Hatori, Mori and Kyoya began acting like children.

I sighed for what felt like the one millionth time as Sofia picked out bras and underwear along with socks being annoying as she went.

"WIFEY HOW DO THESE LOOK." She yelled at me causing everyone to look.

A tick mark formed "Fine Sofia just shut up and do your shopping."

Ever since I met her in the sixth grade shes called me wifey, it's annoying but I've learned to deal with it since shes not going to stop anytime soon. People have often asked when the wedding was or how we met and all that shit and really it got old explaining over and over to stupid people that we weren't together. I would kill myself before that ever happened. I have never really wanted anything but for her to just leave me alone but because my father practically forced me to be her friend and since that asshole had a fun time beating the crap out of me it pretty much was a 'Swallow your fucking pride and be friends with this child so I don't have to have a beating that will leave me at deaths door AGAIN.' Then I met the twins and Lilly and Sarah and became sort of friends because we had something we had in common that we can relate to and later met Hatori and aside from him owing an eight million pound debt, he's a pretty nice guy. I will never admit this but I'd rather put his needs above Sofia's it's to that point.

I watched the rest of the group quietly until Tamaki screamed 'MOMMY HIKARU AND KAROU ARE HARRASSING OUR DAUGHTER' and I realized he was talking to Kyoya who was rather pissed off at him. I puffed out my cheeks as I tried not to laugh.

"My my Seventeen and I have 3 children, where the years have gone." He replied.

That did it, I laughed...hard, that was almost as bad as Sofia calling me wifey.

Key word; Almost.

He looked at me with an amused look as I sat down because of a sudden pain in my side where my stitches were, my head began to hurt and I felt dizzy. I heard Sarah come and felt her rub my back. I was having an episode and this one was particularly bad and within a minute or two the pain was a dull ache and the dizziness was gone. Sarah didn't move from her place next to me and I nodded to her to let her know it passed, only then did she move but not far. I was happy that Kyoya didn't question it along with Mori and Haruhi. Melissa, Marie, Lilly, and Hatori gave a questioning look having seen the episode and knew that I liked my privacy and I nodded to let them know I was okay now. Sofia like always hadn't noticed because she was sulking in a corner with Tamaki. The he-devils were laughing and didn't notice the episode as well which a major relief was and Hunni along with his cousin didn't question it.

I stood and began to pick some undergarments out making sure they were black and the right size and put them in a basket and once finished the group made its way to the front where we paid for the clothes. Kyoya paid for mine and I felt warm…It was weird and I made a mental note to look into this feeling before pushing the thoughts aside.

We then said our goodbyes to each other and went our separate ways as they left the mall. Kyoya and I went to the Eye glasses center and I was seen to get a new pair of glasses along with extras that way if Sofia and Tamaki break them I have spares then left the mall as well. We arrived back at the Mansion to find Fumyi being herself as she brought me presents that she said she wanted to buy to welcome me to the family. I was shocked to hear that and told her I wasn't a part of the family at all and she laughed and said not to be coy. Kyoya saved me yet again from her as I wanted to cry because Adam bought me presents all the time and they were beautiful. He didn't have to buy me them but he did anyway even after I told him not too.

We had tea in my room and Kyoya brought in my school uniform and upon seeing it did a spit take.

"I am not wearing that." I hissed staring at the hideous yellow dress, it was worse than our uniforms and those were a puke green color.

"And why not." He asked.

"Im not wearing a pissed on marshmallow to school I'll kill myself before that happens." I said glaring at said pissed on marshmallow.

"I won't force you and if you want you can wear your clothes." He told me and I nodded.

"Good, if you did force me to wear that hideous thing I was going to burn it and tell everyone that it disappeared without a trace." I said and he smirked.

"I see." He said and Fumyi began to get our attention by going through my closet. I deadpanned seeing all of my clothes everywhere.

'Yep just like Adam.' I thought as she was trying to stuff some clothes back into the drawers.

"Your drawers are too small, just like Kyoya." She said and I sighed.

"You don't need to reorganize my clothes, please come have some tea and leave that mess to the maids." I told her and she ignored me.

We stayed like that for awhile before my cell phone blew up. I growled upon hearing the halfers annoying shriek. I picked it up.

"Yes Sofia." I told her and regretted it as I held the phone arms length. Both Kyoya and I winced hearing her scream into the speaker.

"_OH! WIFEY YOULL NEVER GUESS WHAT THE DEVIL TWINS DID!" _She screamed.

I took that chance to hang up and before she could call back I took the battery from my phone out. This action caused Kyoya to laugh and I will never admit it but damn his laugh was the shit.

"You do the same thing I do when Tamaki calls." He said once he stopped laughing.

I smirked "Oh? Do I now? And here I thought I was the only one who did that when an annoying person calls me when I have a headache and they know it leads to their death."

That got him to laugh again.

"Yes, well Tamaki tends to be annoying and I've broken to many phones because of him." He said and I nodded. I could relate to that.

"Say Raven." Fumyi started so I turned to her.

"Yes, is something wrong?" I asked as my glasses reflected off the light.

"No nothing's wrong…I'm just wondering why didn't you get some rubber bands and other female products." She said and I paled.

"Oh Damnit." I said.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I turned to Kyoya "I forgot that….and I always start when Sofia does and Jesus Christ that bitch was probably calling because of that!"

He seemed to immediately grab his phone calling Tamaki as I put the battery back in my phone and called Sofia.

"_OH WIFEY WHAT HAPPENED I WAS TALKING AND YOU JUST WENT QUIET!. DID SOMEONE KIDNAP YOU! DO YOU NEED AN ABULANCE! TAMAKI WE NEED TO CALL THE CO-" _

I cut her off and realized that Kyoya was doing the same thing as me, holding the phone away as both of them screamed.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! YOU DON'T NEED TO CALL T HE BLOODLY COPS YOU IDIOT IM FINE! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP OR ILL HUNT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ANNOYING HALFER ASS DOWN AND MURDER YOU THEN BURY YOU WITH LIME AND MAKE SURE NO ONE EVER FUCKING FINDS YOU!." I yelled in English I could hear everyone laughing in the background.

Both Tamaki and Sofia had shut up quickly.

"Now Sofia do you know that you were suppose to start today?" I told her going back to Japanese.

"_Uhhuh yep that's why I was calling, the she-devils glued my tampons together and I was calling to ask if I can borrow a tampon." _She said and I glared.

"Oh sure I would love to but in case you haven't noticed I DON'T HAVE ANY BECAUSE WE NEVER BOUGHT TAMPONS!" I said yelling the last part.

"_Oh…..well that sucks...Wait Raven don't you start when I start?" _She asked.

"No you fucking idiot I start right after Santa Clause does OF COURSE YOU FUCKING IDIOT!." I yelled the last part with the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"_Tee! Well we can go out and buy some I mean everyone's at our house so we can all meet up with you and Kyoya." _She said as I glared at the phone hoping that she would drop dead.

"I don't see why not I mean it's a pain in the ass since we just saw each other but if Raven does indeed start when Sofia does then I do not wish to have her in even more pain than she is." I heard Kyoya say into his phone knowing everyone heard that.

I went a light shade of pink that didn't go unnoticed by Fumyi. They all agreed and I grabbed my purse noticing my cramps getting bad yet again. It made me pretty happy that I went to the bathroom while Kyoya and I waited for my glasses and got a tampon from the metal machine in the bathroom. We said our goodbyes to Fumyi and we drove to the store where we met up with everyone yet again.

"Damn…Not again." I muttered as the group was chattering. Kyoya just smiled down at me which got me to lightly blush again. I really need to stop doing that.

I walked down the aisle while the boys followed at a slower pace. I couldn't walk slowly because Sofia had begun to drag me as soon as I walked in the store.

I pulled away from her as I grabbed two boxes of tampons and put them into the basket I grabbed, I then looked and grabbed a toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, deortiant, shampoo, conditioner, rubber bands, and a hairbrush. I then walked back to Kyoya who looked down at me with a small smile. We had to wait for everyone to finish before we can finally leave. I was getting bored and I could tell Kyoya was getting annoyed since we were going through our classes and what I would need to know. And as Kyoya guessed we were in the exact same classes as them. Not that I was complaining you know, it would actually be nice to work with someone who doesn't get distracted so freaking easily *cough* Sofia *cough*.

By the time we were able to check out Sofia had gone through the ENTIRE store and it was well after 9:30 which forced us to work on getting home so we can eat. Kyoya and I stopped at a Chinese place and decided to eat in since Fumyi would without a doubt distract us. A young woman, who didn't look much older than us, sat us down and introduced herself as Kimiko Yamuna. She was a small blonde and petite. She began flirting with Kyoya and I felt my stomach tighten and gave her a glare that clearly stated if she didn't leave know I would send her to her death. She scurried away and a young man had come back with our drinks. He introduced himself as Kuni Yamuna. I wasn't paying attention to his failed attempts at flirting but noticed he did the same thing as the girl and scurried away with our order. I noticed that Kyoya had given him the same glare I gave and surprisingly I was more confused and I didn't like that. I really would have to look into this before all of this crap spiraled out of control. They came back with two plates of chow mien, plain white rice, sweet and sour chicken, chicken dumplings, spring rolls, and spicy orange chicken and quickly left again.

I smiled at him as I broke the chopsticks. "Thank you for dinner."

"It's not a problem; I didn't know you ate with chopsticks." He said and I chuckled.

"Ah yes well when I found out mother ate with them I began to learn how. It's surprisingly easy." I told him eating the wonderful food in front of me.

"If I may ask, what happened to your mother?" He said eating as well.

"Ah, I knew that was going to come into play soon. Well mother died while giving birth to me and father just…I guess you can say blames me for her death." I told him as he nodded.

We ate talking about different things mainly about school and the host club before we went home.

Cici: review no flames anddd I own nothing but my ideas and ocs.


End file.
